The present invention relates to a game device comprising operational input means for inputting operational signals produced by operation of a player of a game, game control means for controlling the game, based on the operational signals of the operational input means, and game display means for displaying the game controlled by the game control means.
Game centers are popular as amusement facilities easily enjoyed at hand, and improved game devices come out one after another. Contents of games played on the game devices become increasingly sophisticated and complicated. As game contents become more sophisticated and complicated, operations by players are increasingly complicated. A considerably large number of the improved game devices use, for fancy, new operational input means.
As such sophisticated and complicated game contents of game devices require various operations, it is not easy for players to learn their game operations.
In a case that the contents of a game is so complicated that one motion requires a string of game operations, even when a player who has learned its operation is sure that he has made correct operations, sometimes the operations are actually incorrect, and characters do not move as he expects. This puts stress on the player.
Such conventional game devices find it difficult to satisfy players by simple game contents, while as game contents become more sophisticated and complicated, it is difficult for players to correctly learn various game operations and make perfect operations. This gives stress to the players, and this is a problem.